


pick a place to die, where it's high and dry

by orphan_account



Series: hamilton drabbles [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander dies, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Hurt No Comfort, John Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he would rather die by the riverside, than a place that's high and dry





	pick a place to die, where it's high and dry

pick a place to die, where it's high and dry.

that's not something alexander goes by; he decides, the minute he hears that rule, that he would rather die by the riverside than a place so high and dry, so his body could be rowed across, back to his family, back to the schuylers and john.

when john dies, and the grief pulls in, alexander thinks of pushing himself into the river nearby, but he doesn't; john would want him to live, so he does. 

death doesn't discriminate.

it takes and it takes and it takes, and alexander hates it.

all of that flashes before his eyes; he sees burr level his pistol, hears it fire, and aims his own at the sky.

"wait!" burr cries desperately, as if it can stop the bullet from hitting him.

it still does. 

alexander sinks into blackness and john takes his hand, pulling him to the other side.

his last thought is of the way he dies. he had always wanted to die by a riverside. 

maybe that was going to happen.


End file.
